


乱把白云揉碎

by lixinwei



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixinwei/pseuds/lixinwei
Summary: 先生是漫天星光和萤火虫，是乱把白云揉碎的桃红，是独一的明亮，像是橙光的太阳。





	乱把白云揉碎

**Author's Note:**

> 先生是漫天星光和萤火虫，是乱把白云揉碎的桃红，是独一的明亮，像是橙光的太阳。

孟鹤堂躺在床上求欢的时候像是条小母猫，骚气又浪荡。周九良作为一名资深吐槽人士没少数落他，什么脱的精光是要反射太阳节约资源吗，身上穿的情趣内衣是从垃圾站捡来的吗什么都遮不住，夹的太紧连张纸也塞不进去也要一边用力一边哑着嗓子说出这羞耻的话。

 

偏偏孟鹤堂就喜欢这一本正经却能毒舌说到你羞耻的全身都漾起粉红色。孟鹤堂先生的嘴是一绝，嘴型也好看，常常被周九良扯着头发让他跪在胯间又吸又舔，两只手被抓在身体两侧，嘴巴再厉害依旧被填的口水顺着下巴流下，带着亮晶晶的反光，倒还是不知羞的咂咂出声。

 

周九良那弹着好三弦的手指插进孟鹤堂浓密的黑发，逼着他仰起头，狠狠的抽插几下，将白浊射在嘴里，眼睛上，到处都是。

 

周九良最喜欢孟鹤堂穿大褂，所有的一切都被宽大的衣衫遮住，只有他知道这其中的奥妙。挺立敏感的红豆，有时候受到刺激会颤巍巍的弹起，还有主人的闷哼声，顺着漂亮的蝴蝶谷往下是纤细的腰身，有时候孟鹤堂在台上叉腰骂街时最明显，两手轻轻一兜，下方的小屁股便凸了出来，那是最妙的地方，不仅会吸人还会咬人。

 

有时候会很乖的分泌出滑滑的淫液，有时候会拉出来红红的肠道，臀部像是棉花手指放在上面会陷进去，最喜欢拍打时候晃起的臀肉，会让周九良眩晕，陶醉，打出红嫩的掌印，却又说孟鹤堂是个天生的小荡妇，不用润滑就可以让老公进去。

 

周九良是个正经人，不会太多的花样，只有一张损人的嘴和弹着三弦的手，底下观众起哄说想为周九良生孩子，常常会被怼回去，而周九良最想让生孩子的人就站在他身旁，有时候孟鹤堂台上闹腾的太厉害，作天作地的，回到家便会被灌满一肚子的精液，小木塞堵住那个鲜红色的穴口，像是怀了三四月的孕妇。

又或者被拷在床头，把那个不知天高地厚和别人打情骂俏的小贱人干到床头柜里去。

 

孟鹤堂年纪大，上了年纪更要好好护养。周九良说的。

去中药店求了一副又一副关于男子养身的药，在下方的男子常常要承受更多的损伤，玉势满满的浸泡了汤药几个小时，塞进肉穴里，真是又养身又废身。常常塞着塞着就被像八爪鱼的队长抱着上来求爱，需要哄着好好呵护才能塞进去，有时候还眼角泪汪汪说塞着不舒服，没有小九良又热又粗。

 

这能惯着吗？

那好好过呗，还能离咋滴，周九良就吃这一套小脾气，说他贱吧偏偏两人都乐在其中。

 

有时候大家看着周九良才像个大人，照顾孟鹤堂这个三岁的老人家。其实周九良知道，孟鹤堂才是七队的家长，呵护着他们这一群小朋友。有时候调侃队长职位被架空了，孟鹤堂掐掐周九良的腰肉，笑得比谁都开心，满身的温润气，任谁都见了心都得变软。

 

“先生，牡丹亭唱几句”孟鹤堂跨坐在周九良身上，被牢牢的掐着小腰，一上一下规律得很，周九良看着那双带笑亮晶晶的眼眸，猩红的嘴唇和泛红的脸颊。

 

“良辰美景……奈何天，赏心……你轻些嘛”


End file.
